Love Always Finds A Way
by Mrs Mustang
Summary: [Darren x Larten] Darren has a dream he both hate and cherish. Yaoi. Major Book 9 Spoiler. Rated M for soft sexual situation. Please R&R.


**Title: **Love Always Finds A Way**  
Author: **Mrs Mustang  
**Disclaimer: **I do not own The Saga of Darren Shan. That book and its characters belong to the fabulous author of the series, Darren Shan. But if I DID own it, Larten Crepsley would so NOT be dead, but Debbie would be. I'm also not making any money out of this, so please don't sue me. Thank you.  
**Genre: **Romance/Angst**  
Pairing: **Darren Shan/Larten Crepsley  
**Summary: **Darren has a dream he both hate and cherish.  
**Rated: **M, for language and soft sexual content.**  
Warnings: **This story contains Shounen-Ai, so there will be at least one encounter between two males. Don't like, don't read.  
**Spoilers: **MAJOR BOOK 9 SPOILER!  
**Author's Note: **Not much to say, really. Just a little somethin'…

* * *

**Love Always Finds A Way**

"Ah… Master Shan…" Mr. Crepsley moan as he cum inside of me. I lean up to kiss him. Wet lips covering those that shiver. My lips leaving. I look up at my lover. Who is still panting. Such a beautiful sight, I decide. To see my mentor like this. Panting. Bare chest heaving. Sweat rolling down his face. Lips parted. Eyes closed.

His green eyes open. Meet my brown ones. His lips turning into a lovely smile. As they always do after we have made love.

"Such a beautiful sight," I mumble. Mostly to myself.

"Huh?"

"You, when you're like this. I feel special. To be allowed to see such a beautiful sight." He smile at me. My lips closing over those I love so much. The man I love laying himself down, beside me, closing an arm around me. Dragging me close. Letting me snuggle against his bare chest. Our lips meet once again and my tongue is drawn into a sensual battle. We part. Looking at each other. Smiling.

"Since when did you get so poetic?" Larten asks as he strokes my back. Holding me tight. Not want to let go of me. "Shuddup," I mumble in return, my cheeks red. Embarrassed.

"It was a very nice thing to say, Darren. Do not be embarrassed," my lover tells me and gives me a kiss on my temple.

We lie like this for several minutes. Under the star filled sky. Listening to both Vancha and Harkat's snoring. The Little Man and the Vampire Prince is lying by themselves. Many, many feet away. But the snoring can still be heard.

Larten and I have never said the three words, only expressed them with our bodies. I have thought about it, though. But the words never reach my mouth. I don't dare. I'm to afraid that if I tell him Mr. Crepsley will leave me. So I'm waiting for him to make the first move.

"Darren, are you asleep?" I hear him ask. Still stroking my back.

"No," I reply. My eyes turning up to meet his green ones. "I have something to tell you, Darren," he say. Something in the pit of my stomach twitch as I hear his words.

_Will he leave me? Is this our last night together?_

"I know I should have told you this earlier," he begins. His green orbs never leaving my brown ones. "I love you, Darren."

---

I wake up screaming. Once again my dead mentor has haunted my dreams. Tears running down my face. The fact that my beloved is dead is hard to accept.

I hate when I have this dream, but I also cherish it. I hate it because it's a dream and I love it because it's a loving memory. I kind of relive the last night I and Larten had together before the hell-night in the Cavern of Retribution. It was the night when he told me he loved me. The first, and the last time he told me the words with his voice. He told me with his eyes when he fell into the pit. But not with his voice.

I thought I knew love when I met Debbie. But I was wrong. Mr. Crepsley showed me love. He helped me to take a step into the adult world. Where you show love not only with words, but with your body.

This first started when I reached my teens. The purge. When my hormones started to show off. It was when it reached my crotch that Mr. Crepsley helped me. At first only giving me delicious had jobs, but that soon turned into hot lovemaking. It was my proposal; the lovemaking. Larten thought I wanted it because I was so fucking horny all the time. So he told me no. But I said with my cheeks red of embarrassment that I wanted it because I actually loved him.

It's not unknown that when I first became a half-vampire I hated the man. But after some time I started to like him. Maybe like him too good. Cause I had naughty thoughts about him all the time, and I got jealous of Arra. I didn't tell him this because I was afraid that if I told him he would leave me. Drop me off on some deserted island. Not wanting a lovesick assistant. So I hid my love with my supposed hatred. Best way to hide love.

Larten thought about it some time. Not sure what to think of it. He didn't want to make love to someone he didn't love. But he did love me, or at least that's what he told me. He just wasn't sure if he loved me _that _way.

But later on, he agreed.

The first time Mr. Crepsley had made love to a male, but he told me he needed no instruction manual.

The first night lead to another, and so on. At that time we were not only a vampire and his assistant, but _lovers_.

I always wake up like this. Screaming. Crying. I miss him so much I could rip my heart out and give it in return for his life. I do not want to live without him. But I have to. I know I will meet him again. In Paradise. Because _love always finds a way. _

_

* * *

_

**Fini**


End file.
